Total Death Note
by BillytheIntern
Summary: Death Note rewrite, characters from Total Drama Island replace the main human characters from Death Note, shinigamis still appear as Ryuk and Rem.
1. Hope

"I will become the god of the new world"- Light Yagami **Episode 1: Rebirth **

"Ryuk, where are you going?" asked the Shinigami lord.

"Sorry, but I dropped another Death Note into the human world," he laughed.

"I see, well it looks like you'll be spending some quality time down there then, hmmm?" The shinigami lord laughed.

"Looks like it could be that way," Ryuk said, "But that all depends on if someone actually picked it up."

Meanwhile in the human realm, in a small region of Canada, a young boy by the name of Noah sat in class, sleeping of course, he had the highest scores on every test in the entire continent, and even his teachers didn't care that he slept in class, they actually insisted on it, Noah just took at as a sign of endearment, his genius was nothing shy of the next Albert Einstein and he knew it. Noah on a very strange occasion happened to open one of his eyes, out of curiosity to see what actually happened while he was asleep, though it rarely happened that Noah opened his eyes, this time he caught something out of the corner of one of them, a book, neatly folded up fell from the sky, landing in the courtyard three stories below, Noah thought he was hallucinating for the fact that he had just woken up, and thinking nothing of it, fell back asleep. After class however, Noah went to the spot where he 'thought' the book fell. "It was here right," Noah said, "Maybe I was hallucina…" Just as Noah was about to finish speaking, he looked over and as if on cue, he caught the notebook out of the corner of his eye. "I was right, so there actually was a notebook," Noah said, "Death Note, hmmm…sounds like a game." Noah opened the book and began to read the rules off of the index page, the further he read into the book, the more worried about what he had just found he got. "They expect me to believe that this notebook can kill people, just by me writing their names in it," Noah questioned, "How stupid, I bet I can write thousands of names in here, and not a single person would die." Noah walked into his room and shut the door, he immediately turned on the TV, grabbed a pen, sat down at his desk, and opened the notebook, on the television, was a story about a former intern for the hit reality show Total Drama Island of which Noah used to be a part of, Tom. Tom, after quitting the show, Tom became the leader of a vast underground criminal organization, known as IHCM (I Hate Chris McClain.) Noah thought a bit and decided to see if the rules in the notebook were true, he wrote Toms name in the notebook and waited, after half a minute, Noah was unconvinced. "I knew it…," Noah said happily, he then stood up, stretched and yawned, he then proceeded towards his bed about to fall asleep, when the new reporter began to scream.

"Tom, the world renowned criminal organization leader Tom has been found dead, his latest successful bank robbery ended with him narrowly escaping the police, but afterwards, Toms screams, due to a heart attack, gave away his location, the autopsy shows that Toms heart conditions were perfectly fine," The reporter said.

"I don't believe it," Noah gasped in horror, "I couldn't have, I just, but I…I murdered someone?"

"Get used to it kid," Ryuk said.

"Whose there, have you been spying on me," Noah said, Noah then turned around to see the frightening Ryuk towering above him. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Noah screamed as he threw a lamp at Ryuk.

"That wasn't very nice," Ryuk laughed, "come on, let's be friends." The lamp passed through Ryuk, Noah continued to rage on crazily. "Okay, okay stop it, STOP IT! I am a shinigami kid, okay, and that book you've got there, is mine," Ryuk declared.

"So, then, did you come to get it back?" Noah asked.

"No, once a human even touches a Death Note, that notebook is officially in their possession, regardless if I have written in it or not," Ryuk stated.

"So then…it's mine? Hmmm? I still don't believe it though," Noah said firmly.

"Then let's test it, my name is Ryuk," Ryuk said, "Go find someone and use it on them."

"Fine, but I don't see what this will prove, by the way my name is Noah McClain" Noah said. Noah and Ryuk left the house and decided to go to the comic book store, Noah noticed a robbery occurring at the comic book store, a girl in a with a ski mask pulled up revealing her face, was holding a gun to the clerks face.

"Alright, my name is Sierra Shlomi, I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm kind of a famous criminal around these parts," Sierra smiled at the thought of the word famous.

"Okay, so then, w…, whaddya want?" The clerk said worriedly.

"Allayur money," Sierra grinned toothily and shot the clerk, not killing but wounding him jumping over the counter and escaping. Noah having witnessed the crime, immediately took action, immediately writing her name down in the notebook, along with a cause of death, at exactly 6:38, one minute from then, Sierra would trip on the ground and drop her gun, which would then fire and hit her in the face, killing her. Sure enough at exactly 6:38 Sierra tripped over her shoelace, her gun fell exactly three feet in front of her, and as soon as it hit the ground, it triggered, shooting her square in the forehead. Noah stood in awe, he backed away in disbelief, picked up the notebook, and dashed out of the store and back to his house as quickly as he could, panting with every other step he took, he dashed up the stairs, slammed his door shut, locked it, and sat at his desk, and then turned on the news.

"Ryuk, I know what I'm going to do with this notebook," Noah smiled, "I'm going to use it, to become the god of a new world, in which there is no crime, but only peace, where no one will die, because everyone in that world, will be the people who have done good in their lives."

"Hmmm…you humans never cease to amaze me," Ryuk said, "Your so interesting, I think I might enjoy staying here for awhile."

"I, Noah McClain, WILL become the god of a new world, and no one, will stop me!" Noah said triumphantly.


	2. Murder

Noah, the bored, but brilliant boy slept in class everyday, until…he found a reason to stay awake. The Death Note. A mysterious notebook with untold powers and limitless abilities. Noah was bored no more.

Noah sat in class as Ryuk breathed over him. The boy secretly pretending to pay attention, much to the surprise of the teacher, and the other students. He was really writing down names in the Death Note, secretly planning to rid the world of the criminals names that he was writing in his notebook. After class, Noah packed up his things and decided to walk home. Noah's only issue was the news reporting every single one of his killings on the television, internationally too, but due to being mere heart attacks, Noah decided to pay little attention to the reports, and continued writing the criminals names.

"I've killed sixty more today Ryuk, the world is already looking brighter," Noah smirked.

"Sixty? That's a lot for just one boy, don't you think Noah?" Ryuk asked surprisingly.

"No Ryuk, I've already told you, I'm going to change this world, and with the power of the Death Note, I seem to be the only one who can do so," Noah grinned excitedly.

"You're rather sadistic, I love that in a human," Ryuk laughed.

"Not sadistic, Ryuk, more like… real, the only human who has the courage to do these things, to commit these actions," Noah laughed, "They'll never catch me."

Ryuk grinned, "Humans are SO FUN!" he thought.

Meanwhile, at a police headquarters, a huge corporate mass gathering met to discuss the deaths of the now sixty-two dead criminals throughout all of Canada. Beginning to fear their disposition, the police decided to do something about it.

"The floor is now open for discussion," a member of the board said.

"We need to discuss the matter of these recent deaths, not a single slew of deaths has arisen like this, since the Black Plague," Chris McClain, the leader of a branch of the police force said.

"Their heart attacks, common human occurrences, there is no need to be distraught about it," another member said.

"But that being said, sixty-one out of…sixty-two of them, suffered from heart attacks," Chris said.

"Exactly proving my point McClain, these are normal deaths, we need no explanation for how they are occurring," the same member said again.

"You don't understand what Chris is saying, do you? These criminals are dying! All in the same ways! Don't you find it a bit odd that in two days, sixty-one notorious criminals have all died in the same exact way?" Trent, a member of Chris's personal task force added.

A few members now began discussing this possibility, as their eyes had been opened to the truth, as they gasped in disbelief to these actually being murders, a strange man stepped out onto a small stage.

"Attention please!" The man screamed, he had a rather deep voice. "My name…is Hatchet, I represent the worlds most famous detective," he said.

"Is he talking about H?" one member asked. "Maybe he can help! Who are you?" another member said. "Please, what do you know? Anything can help us!" a third member added.

"I am talking about H, the world famous detective who has solved every single case that he has ever been given," Hatchet continued.

"He'll definitely be able to tell us if this is all murders or not!" a member shouted.

"Relax, H is not on the case yet, but rest assured, I have him on speaker right now," Hatchet said, as he grinned beneath his heavy, covering clothing.

"What?" Chris and Trent asked simultaneously, as they looked at each other, and then looked down at Hatchet as a huge screen lit up behind him with a giant H on it.

"Hello," a voice said from the computer screen, "I am H! I would like to speak on the subject of the recent string of deaths sprouting up all throughout Canada." H said.

"So…what is your opinion then?" Chris asked.

"It's very simple, I have none, yet, but very soon, we are going to show you all just exactly what these deaths really are, murders or coincidences," H continued.

"And how exactly sir, do you plan to do that?" Trent asked.

"Hatchet, please bring in the criminal," H ordered, Hatchet walked into a back room, and brought out a criminal scheduled for death, and sat him down.

"You remember the plan," Hatchet told the criminal quietly.

The criminal frowned and sighed, "Yes," he said sadly.

"Now…we are going to broadcast a message, using this criminal, who was scheduled to die today, we are going to say that it will be broadcast ALL around the world, when in reality, it will simply be broadcast here in Muskoka, and if we don't find anything here, we will continue to broadcast all over the world, and if nothing turns up, then we can assume that this is null and void, and nothing more than a coincidence," H said.

Chris gasped, "That'll flush out the killer!"

"If there really is one!" one member said.

"Lets begin the broadcast," H said.

Noah was busy writing in his Death Note, while the news was on, when a strange message appeared.

"We interrupt this program for an important broadcast," a news reporter said.

Noah looked interested, and turned his attention towards the television.

"I am speaking on behalf of the police, my name is H, which is my detective alias, my real name, is Henry Warfield, and I am here speaking of the criminals recently found dead," the criminal said.

"What is this?" Noah asked.

"Recently, sixty-one criminals in this one region of Canada have been found dead, all from heart attacks, we have reason to believe, that, these. are. murders!" the criminal said.

Noah immediately took action, writing the criminals name in the notebook, "NEVER! You will never stop me!" Noah shouted.

"This message is being broadcasted to the entire world, to inform you of the new world killer, known as Kira, he is…," the criminal didn't get to finish as he died where he sat, the police force, staring in awe at how he died.

"No one can stop me," Noah smirked, "I will become the god of this new world," Noah laughed, as an H appeared on the TV screens.

"I don't believe it…," H said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I don't understand, I thought this would take weeks, or even months to completely finish broadcasting, but on the very first broadcast, that takes some mad skills," H said.

"What is he talking about?" Noah asked.

"Kira…I don't believe it, but…you're here, in Muskoka, aren't you?" H asked, as Noah stood in awe, his eyes opened wide.

"He…knows?" Noah asked.

"Kira, this is a battle of wits, and I WILL defeat you!" H said.

"I accept your challenge H! And it is I who will win this war!" Noah exclaimed.

"A battle of wits between two humans, these creatures really are…fun!" Ryuk laughed.


End file.
